


Kyle's Boomin' Stalker

by KPesh123



Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Childhood Friends, College, Drinking, Drugs, Excessive Drinking, Fiction, Friendship, Fucking, Good Writing, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Late Night Writing, Marijuana, New York, Nonfiction, Original Fiction, Other, Party, Partying, Porn, Rape, References to Drugs, Scary, Smoking, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: Kyle had run into trouble as of late.  Earlier on in college he was stalked by a creepy boy his own age.  After things cooled off with the situation, it started to pick up rapidly.  When this first started, Kyle had no one, this time Kyle has The Boys to back him up.
Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981





	Kyle's Boomin' Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off true events. Everything until The Boys get involved is true, I was able to incorporate real messages into the piece. Please read my other stories of Kyle's Boomin' Adventures if you haven't already.

Kyle’s Boomin Stalker

(Based on true events.)

The summer was going nice and slow for Kyle. Everyday was spent doing random things with the boys. The boys either drove to a new destination, hung out at the beach, or partied at one of the houses. All was going well for Kyle, until one day where almost everything came crashing down. 

While still at college, Kyle looked on Snapchat to find that he had a new notification. Kyle recognized the name, Patrick McGrath from Instagram. A few months earlier this kid found Kyle on Instagram, it said Kyle’s acquaintance Jason followed him, so Kyle accepted. It turned out Patrick was Jason’s hometown friend. 

Jason was the first person Kyle met on move day at college. Since the school was so small, they held an opening of the school year ceremony. Kyle sat next to Jason and they got to talking. The two had similar personalities, they both liked the same sports teams and to binge drink as if there was no tomorrow. After the ceremony Jason and Kyle kept in touch. For a few weeks they went into town and hung out, only for Kyle to realize Jason was a fake. On Kyle’s eighteenth birthday he and Jason planned on hanging out. Kyle planned the rest of the day based around that, Jason bailed last minute and with no other friends at the time, Kyle spent his birthday watching youtube in his dorm alone. That was the start of the end with their friendship. Jason became distant, barely being an acquaintance. Out of the blue his hometown friend Patrick followed Kyle on instagram. After asking Jason about the kid, Kyle accepted the follow request. Patrick liked and commented on every photo Kyle posted from that point. One night at a geed party in college, Patrick added Kyle on Snapchat. Thinking Jason gave Patrick Kyle’s snap, he added the kid back. Kyle woke up that Sunday morning to find a snap from Patrick. Kyle had a busy day ahead of him, however he decided to entertain the kid. From the start the messages were weird, they read as follows: 

“What you doing?” Patrick’s snap read.

“Just woke up.” Kyle responded.

“Where you at?” 

“My college. That’s how I know your boy Jason.” 

“Who with you?” 

“My roommate.”

“Can I come down?” 

“My roommate is pretty introverted. That would be hard. Also why wouldn’t you room with Jason? His roommate seems chill when it comes to that.” 

“I don’t talk with Jason anymore. Can I come down this weekend?”

“Nah I’m going home this weekend. And like I said my roommate is very introverted.” 

“What’s that? Where do you live?”

“He doesn’t like people. And I’m like a half hour south of here.” 

“What State?” 

“Jersey.” 

“Can I come to your house this weekend? Or is your roommate gonna be there, please?”

“Nah I got family shit to do.” 

“Can you ask them if I can join? I got nothing to do bro.”

“I’ll see. My roommate might tag along so it might be difficult.” Kyle knew that something was up by this point. He lied about the roommate. 

“Okay what you doing right now?”

“I got a lot of shit to do today.” 

“Can I watch you do it or no?”

“Nah I work better in private.” 

“Okay I feel you. Can I just go there and wait for you to be done?”

“It’s gonna be an all day thing I’m trying to get my shit done for the week.”

“Okay what are you going to do! So I can think while you do it.” 

“I got like two essays to do.” 

“I’ll give you $20 if I can come and watch you. Don’t tell anyone though.” 

“Nah I’m good man.”

“Okay what about next week?” 

“Idk man.” 

“Just let me know bro. Okay should I Venmo you or no. Me and Jason got into a big fight.”

“I don’t have Venmo.” 

“Okay I’ll just pay you when I see you. Dude me and Jason got into a big fight.” 

“Why’s that?” Kyle was regretting keeping this conversation going. However he was too innocent and nice to stop dead. 

“Someone kept stealing all his underwear and his mom’s to it was me, I don’t know why I did it but it was for like two months and he caught me yesterday. I don’t know why I do it but please don’t tell anybody.” Patrick explained.

“Fun.” 

“Do you think he’ll talk to me again or no? When you see him can you tell him I’m sorry? He blocked me on everything.” 

At this point Kyle contacted Jason to alert him of the situation. Jason said that he stopped talking to Patrick but didn’t seem to be alarmed. Patrick then changed the conversation. 

“Dude do you ever think I’ll get a girlfriend?” Patrick asked.

“Sure kid.” Kyle responded. 

“Really? What do you think I should do?”

“Uh Tinder?” 

“You make me feel at home.”

“Cool.”

“I miss you bro.” 

“Never met you.” 

“Yea you’re right. But I don’t know why I just have a strange feeling one day we will?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Dude can you rate me out of ten?” 

Patrick sent an ugly selfie of himself. Kyle knew by now he was in a fucked situation. Kyle had never been in this type of situation before and didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m straight man.” Kyle responded, not knowing what to think of this anymore.

“Me too.” Patrick then sent a strong arm emoji. “But I don’t know anymore because I haven’t been able to even talk to a girl. You there?” 

“College will change that.” 

“Pain in my heart just won’t end. The words that I find. That people say. I can’t deal with it. In the grave. You there? Waste of tears, waste of years and months. Dude I still dm XXXTENTACION hoping one day he’ll answer I can’t believe he’s gone. Hi.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m the only one stressed about the only one tired of having fake friends. Hey.” 

“I really gotta be working on my paper dude.” 

“Can I watch you do it? Don’t tell Jason, but I kind of miss him. Dude do you mind if I screenshot our messages? Just in case something happens I like to re-read what I write to people. But I need someone different. How have you been man? Dude can I tell you something that I never told anyone? I jerk off to my friends' aunts and I’ve done it several times to pictures of Jason’s. Please don’t tell him though I just had to get it off my chest I feel so guilty. That’s weird wasn’t it. Is everything good?” Patrick typed.

“Dude I’m fucking busy right now.” Kyle was hinting at Patrick to shut the fuck up. 

“Oooo what you doing?”

“Dude I got this essay to do.”

“Dude just by talking to me would you consider me marry? Smart? Be honest.”

“I honestly can’t tell I don’t even know you.” 

“Be real bro. I don’t know why but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” 

“How did you get my snap?” Kyle was in full interrogation mode. He had enough.

“Dude I was looking for it for months. Jason wouldn’t give me it. But I did my research, and found it.” Patrick explained. 

“And how about my Instagram?” Kyle asked.

“Dude Jason told me about you and I saw your Instagram and knew we were friends instantly and that you have no say in whether we’re friends or not to be 100% honest with you. You there?” 

“I have no say?” Kyle was officially freaked out but too dumb to leave the situation. 

“Yea I just feel like me and you are friends.” Patrick responded. 

“Uh okay?”

“Yo cuzzo, I’m not gonna lie but I feel like I love you.” 

“Wow.” Kyle responded. He was officially done. 

“I don’t know bro, you make me feel at home.”

Kyle stopped the conversation and blocked Patrick on all accounts. Kyle alerted Jason of the situation as well as his good friend Rich, who’s capable of making smart decisions. Thinking he was out of the situation, Kyle finished his essay and blasted Slipknot on his phone. Kyle was full of anxiety not knowing what to do about the situation. With The Heretic Anthem playing Kyle noticed an Instagram notification. 

“Kylesfriend123456 has requested to follow you.” The notification read. 

Kyle’s heart rate went up, breathing became faster, and his head started to sweat. Kyle looked on the account to find a page with one picture screenshotted from his Instagram page. 

“My friend Kyle.” The caption wrote. 

Kyle immediately blocked the account and tried to calm down listening to music. Within another minute Kyle received another Instagram notification that caused his heart to drop to the ground. 

“Imissukyle has requested to follow you.” The notification read.

Kyle was officially freaking out. He had no clue what to do. Out of nowhere Kyle received a direct message from the account. 

“I think about you when I sleep.” The direct message read. 

Kyle blocked the account and had a panic attack. Would Patrick come to Kyle’s school and find him? Would he keep online stalking Kyle? Kyle figured that being in the company of his “friends” would help him with the anxiety of the situation. With hands shaking Kyle walked down the hall to the Boof Brigade’s room and knocked on the door. At this moment in time the Boof Brigade was still cool with Kyle, but things with them were starting to decline. Kyle came inside the room and got a huge vibe kill. 

“Hey what’s up?” Kyle asked. 

“Ugh, we’re about to smoke dude.” One of the members said while rolling his eyes.

Kyle couldn’t believe it, his so called “friends” just banished him during his time of need. Kyle had realized they were just as fake as everyone else. Pissed off Kyle let them know in a subtle way.

“Okay I get it I won’t bother you! I’ll leave!” Kyle said angrily.

Kyle went back into his dorm and hid in there the rest of the night. A few months went by and there was still no sign of Patrick. Jason had proved to not give a fuck about the situation, re-befriending Patrick since the incident as if nothing was amiss. One night Nancy Drew decided to bully Kyle yet again, this time with a new tactic. Nancy set up an Instagram page, a “We Hate Kyle Club” where random pictures she took of him were put up with an insulting comment. Within the first hour Nancy asked Kyle a frightening question.

“Hey who is Patrick McGrath?” Nancy asked.

“Block that guy right now.” Kyle said seriously, with his mind racing.

“Why?” 

“Trust me, block the guy.”

“You gotta tell me why.” Nancy said with an innocent smirk on her face.

“Please just block him.” 

“I’ll remove him as a follower.” 

Since the hate page was public Patrick just refollowed the account and started liking and commenting on posts. Another few months by and there was no sign of Patrick. Kyle went on with his daily life and adventures. Everything was going well until yet again Kyle received another Instagram notification. 

“Kyleisdaddy69 has requested to follow you.” The notification read.

By this time Kyle was prepared and ready to block the account. Kyle then received a very startling direct message that made him almost shit his pants. 

“I know where you live, 60 Parkersville Ave.” The notification read. 

Kyle called up Jason, who he hadn’t spoken to since school let out. Kyle was investigating the situation since Jason still hung out with Patrick knowing full well about what happened with the accounts and weird messages. Jason was not shocked or scared by any means, he acted as if everything was normal. 

“Dude what the fuck is going on with that kid?!” Kyle asked.

“I don’t know bro, shit’s strange.” Jason responded.

“That’s it? You don’t give a fuck that your buddy is harrasing me online?” 

“Nah, it’s weird though.” 

“How did this shithead find my address?” 

“I showed him my snapmap. You were on it.” 

“You WHAT?!” 

“Yea, he now knows where you live.” 

Kyle hung up the phone and started to have another panic attack. Kyle sat on his couch for a brief minute and tried to maintain his composure. Kyle realized that he had an advantage this time. When Patrick first started to harass Kyle, he didn’t have the boys to back him up. With the Boof Brigade leaving Kyle in a ditch, he felt alone in the situation and acted as if nothing happened. Luckily Kyle got in touch with the boys and have been on various adventures together since then. This time Kyle was ready to retaliate. Kyle called the boys over to his house where he briefed them all on the situation. 

“Wait so this kid is stalking you?” Mark asked.

“In a general summary yes.” Kyle responded. 

“Dude we gotta fucking bop this little shit.” Mark commented.

“How the fuck would we do that? We don’t even know where this kid lives.” Jay added.

“I have his friend Jason on Snapchat. He has his snapmap on so we can see where he is. We go to his hometown and we fucking jump his scrawny weasle ass.” Kyle said.

“This is why I’m never on social media.” Jon commented. “Some random fucker could be looking out for me.” 

“Shut up normie.” Kyle responded. 

The boys got into Jon’s car and they drove off for upstate New York. Jason lived in Peytonville, New York, a suburb right outside Albany. Jon was driving while Kyle had his snapmap on in order to find Jason. The rest of the boys were in the back of the car getting ready to fight. With classic rock blasting on the radio, the boys discussed their gameplan.

“Wait so what exactly is the game plan here?” Nick asked. 

“We find the kid and have Malcolm rape him.” Kyle responded.

“Wait what?! No chance in fuck am I raping someone!” Malcolm shouted.

“Malcolm out of all people to rape someone it would most definightly be you.” Gianni commented.

“No fuck that I’m not gay!” Malcolm yelled.

“Malcolm we can easily blackmail you into doing this.” Kyle said sternly. 

“The fuck do you mean?” Malcolm asked.

Everyone in the car pulled out a raunchy photo. The photo showed Malcolm tied to a bed with a burrito gagged in his mouth. An obese fat chick was about to sit on his stomoch. Below the photo was a Pornhub logo and the caption “bean burrito bitch.”

“Oh you guys are assholes.” Malcolm said accepting the fact he produced such a porno.

“Malcolm you are the bean burrito bitch.” Mark commented.

“Hey I love burritos and fat bitches.” Malcolm responded.

“Demoted.” Kyle said.

“Goddamnit.” Malcolm replied.

Kyle set up a system where if Malcolm said anything out of line or retarded, any of the boys could simply tell him he had been demoted. Once demoted, Malcolm would not be allowed to speak for another hour. If Malcolm spoke, he would have to chug a warm tall boy can of Coors Light, one of the shittiest beers on the market. With that Malcolm did not speak the rest of the car ride. 

The boys reached Peytonville in almost an hour and a half. The boys drove around each street until they found Jason on snapmap. The plan was straight up asking him where Patrick lived. If Jason did not comply they would bum rush him. The boys pulled up in front of Jason’s house. Jason had told Kyle that he lived on a huge property with woods and mountains. Kyle assumed Jason was rich, he was right by looking at the house. Jason’s house was big in front of a giant plot of wilderness on the edge of town. The boys approached the house with a mentality of being ready to fight. Kyle knocked on the door and Jason opened. 

“Oh hey.” Jason said.

“Where does Patrick live?” Kyle asked.

“Oh he’s right next door.” 

“Wow really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Damn that just saved us a lot of time thanks.” 

“See ya.” 

Shocked that they could’ve just walked one house over, the boys did exactly that. The plan was to break into Patrick’s house and have Malcolm rape him. Kyle thought that if Patrick wanted to rape him he might as well have the kid get raped back, an eye for an eye. The boys got ski masks on and crow bars ready. They climbed onto the second story and smashed open one of the windows. Malcolm stumbled in and the rest followed. Once all of them were in, the boys came across an unfathomable site. Patrick was sitting on his bed completely naked. Patrick had different sets of underwear he stole from Jason on his bed. While looking at a picture of Kyle, he used the underwear to stroke his tiny cock. Patrick immediately stopped and looked up at the boys. An awkward stare off took place for about a minute. The boys were speechless. Malcolm approached Patrick. 

“I’m gonna rape you.” Malcolm stated. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Patrick shouted.

Patrick threw the picture of Kyle as well as Jason’s underwear away and lunged for Malcolm. With Malcolm trying to crawl away crying, Patrick ripped his pants off and started to rape him. Malcolm once again went into a submissive state, squealing like a pig and crying over again. Kyle then took charge, he ripped his ski mask off. 

“Hey fuckface remember me?” Kyle asked.

“Kyle you came for me!” Patrick shouted, pausing Malcolms rape looking up at Kyle.

“Yea we gonna fuck you up.” Mark stated. 

The boys ran towards Patrick and threw him off Malcolm. With crowbars and brass knuckles in their hands, the boys jumped Patrick. Everyone got a few good punches and kicks on Patrick and didn’t stop until his face was unrecognizable. Once they thought Patrick had enough, the boys backed off except for Kyle.

“Look at me.” Kyle said sternly. “You don’t ever fuck with me again you got that? Me and the boys will fuck your scrawny little ass up again.” 

Kyle proceeded to stand up, take out hand sanitizer and squirt it on Patrick’s open wounds. After Patrick screamed like a teenage girl in pain from her period, the boys walked out with Kyle leading the way. They walked out of the front door and got back into the car. The boys drove off and headed for Malcolm’s house. In two hours they were back home and ready to party. Just like every other adventure, the boys got really fucked up. This time they celebrated the fact that Kyle wasn’t going to die. 

  
  


I hope you enjoyed my boomin stalker. Literally everything up to the hate page was actually true by the way. 

  
  



End file.
